bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
BitF City Television: Series 4
The contributors of BitF City have all pitched in to create episodes for a BitF City mock television series. These shows are old and include characters and people from long ago. But, everything is organised and neat. This Article details its fourth series, containing episodes from Episode 151 to Episode 200. Due to the mass written nature of the episodes, some of them were originally placed incorrectly in relation to the others. This page archives them in the order in which they were written. List of Episodes in Series 4 Episode 151: "I See What You Did There" Blade wanders about the city on his own, spying on the citizens during their most private moments. Things don't get any better when he goes and tells everyone about them. Somebody's gotta stop that spirit. *Short: "Duck, duck, goose!" Swerve, Manty, and Poppy play duck, duck, goose. Episode 152: "I'm Scarred For Life - Glorious Return: Zoology" In attempting to fix the machine which caused the big genderswap, the Professor ends up turning everyone into animals instead. ~ Ralph and Pan are walking along one of the city's back alleys when Ralph treads on a discarded slice of pizza. Ralph: Oh, come o- Ralph disappears. Pan: What the - Pan suddenly transforms into a goat. - ffffaaaa? ~ Crafty suddenly stumbles. Looking down, he notices he suddenly has paws. And the ability to look down at them. He has become a super-advanced South Korean robotic dog. Crafty: I...I'm a dog?! Roboguy?! Pan out to show Roboguy, transformed into a yapping dog toy. Crafty: ...Makes sense. ~ SOMEONE bursts into the lab. The Professor is swinging from the ceiling. ???: Professor! Thank goodness you're a monkey! ...Never thought I'd say that. ~ A cockroach is fleeing a mantis. It is significantly faster. Deevil: *mad, mocking laughter* Manty: WHY AM I SO SLOOOOOOWWWW ~ Professor SSBOrangutan finally manages to reverse the effect, causing all gathered in the lab to return to normal. ~ Pan: Wait...Ralph didn't transform, he disappeared! Will he turn up again now? Ralph, as a maggot, had been lying on the pizza. Ralph: THE GROUND IS MADE OF TASTY OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMY - He returns to his normal self. ...Well, this is embarassing. *Short: Laundry: Manty washes his shoes (all 55 pairs), only to have them stolen. Episode 153: "Computer" The Professor has a new, super-fancy computer in his office. It has Minesweeper. Crowds of excited patrons ensue. *Short: Advertising: The villains attempt to advertise themselves. Episode 154: "A Look Into The Past-Deevil's Story" A recap of the day Deevil first invaded Triglo Island. ~ Deevil: Our land has been reclaimed, S.L.U.G. I've got nothing to live for! S.L.U.G: We could always go somewhere else, you know. Deevil: But where? Where could we go? S.L.U.G: ...Argentina? *No Short Episode 155: "Brother, Could You Spare a Thousand Grand?" Deevil goes bankrupt and becomes a street dweller. Desperate for a home, he begs the Professor for a home. Snapping, the Professor reluctantly agrees. What could happen next?.... *Short: Manty tries to punish the Professor in strange ways. Episode 156: "Coalition Castle 2" The entire city spoofs Team Fortress 2. ~ Manty-Scout: WHACK! Darky-Sniper: *shoots* You're doing it wrong, ya twitchy hooligan! *No Short Episode 157: "Giga Guy" The entire city spoofs Mega Man. ~ Prof: Dare you face the might of... PROFESSOR MAN? Super Swerve: You have a lame name. Prof: How do you know my weakness ;-; *explodes* Super Swerve: ...you have a lame weapon. *No Short Episode 158: "Mechanisms of Murder" The city spoofs Gears of War. ~ Kiwi: Oh, here comes the Kiwi-Train, motherf- Deevil: WE'RE SURROUNDED BY F****ING GRINDERS STOP SHOWING OFF ARGH *shredded* *No Short Episode 159: "Abandoned 2 Annhilation" The city spoofs Left 4 Dead. ~ Kuddles: PEELZ HERE Roboguy: I hate pills! Crafty: My friends call me Crafty! I guess you can- Roboguy: Wrong game! I hate Abandoned 2 Annhilation 2! *No Short Episode 160: Miromoso: "The Sinful Swords" The city wrap up by spoofing Muramasa: The Demon Blade. ~ Notar: I could get used to smashing enemies upwards constan- oh goddamn it, the damn thing brok- *mobbed* *No Short Episode 161: "Tournament again? This time with a twist!" Illia decides to hold another battle tournament, but with an interesting twist this time: the fights are 2-on-2, MIXED. As in teams are randomly chosen. Even more, the teams are switched after each round. Future Professor, Kuddles, Deevi and S.L.U.G. enter again and once more mean no harm, but who is this mysterious man from Merippon? *Short: Poppy lost her lucky choker during her match somehow. She tries to find it. Episode 162: The Mysterious Daiyu In the later rounds of the tournament, something is going on. The competitors are acting strangely violent, even outside of their battles. When Daiyu and his partner win the final round, none other than the announcer, Analaya, and his partner, whom I haven't decided on yet, practically go insane, and start attacking everyone! Meanwhile, Daiyu seems to have disappeared. Can anyone calm them down WITHOUT DYING? *Short: Analaya is crying because she went berserk and tried to kill everyone again. Everyone tries to calm her down. Episode 163: "Trial and Terror" It's the most busy time of year, and the HP Bar staff is overworked. Swerve decides to help out by becoming a delivery boy. But if the food doesn't reach the costumer in 30 minutes or less, it's free. Can Swerve maneuver the city's bizarre obstacles and enemies, keep the food safe, and deliver it on time? *Short: "Dinner with a Blender" Swerve's delivery is for Sinnet, so now we have the pleasure of observing his odd dining habits. Episode 164: "Science Ain't Fair" A citywide science fair is held in Professor SSBBrawler's lab. Except, because the Professor is such an outrageous smarty pants, he is denied from entering the contest. So when the citizens enter with stupid, pointless, and dangerous experiments, can he Professor restrain himself from interfering? Or at least without being noticed. *Short: "Dummy Side Up" Roboguy thinks he laid an egg. Puns and punch lines ensue. Episode 165: "Cooking with BitF City" Valencia, Bola, and Swerve try to teach other citygoers (minus those who work at the HP Bar) how to prepare their own food. Valencia makes sweets, Swerve makes soup, and Bola makes steak. You'd think the others would have experience considering they all cooked for Thanksgiving, but considering how "well" that went... ~ Swerve: Okay, we're gonna make my original Spicy Soup. He need a little chicken bro-What are you doing? Kukaki: *straight faced* Taking off my clothes. Swerve: ...Why? Kukaki: It gets hot in the kitchen. Raizo: You're hot in the kitchen. Kukaki: I am, hot, aren't- Swerve: Another word, and I stuff you BOTH in the soup! AM I CLEAR!?! Kukaki: Crystal. *Short: Ezekiel wants coffee. Roboguy tries to make it for him. Emphasis on "tries". Episode 166: "Jaw Dropping Experience" Illia takes a hit to the jaw from Morty Mole and it becomes temporarily injured. Considering biting and chewing stuff is "her very reason for existence"... *Short: Raizo flies too high up and gets a bloody nose. Episode 167: "Horror Stories" Flora decides she wants to go camping and asks her parents. Flora invites Marissa along hoping to scare her with a few ghost stories. Suffice to say, she fails miserably. Marissa tries her hand and does somewhat better. Fauna, however, manages to come up with the most horrifying story of the three, leaving Flora with nightmares and Marissa is unnerved for a bit. ~ Fauna: And so our story ends. The child was stuck in a dystopian future, slave to her twisted father and with no hope of returning back to the happy times she once knew. Flora: .... .... ... That's depressing. I do believe I'll be having nightmares tonight. That is, considering I can even sleep tonight. *Short: "Marshmallow Mania": Joe and Ella bring along quite a lot of s'more materials Episode 168: "Story of a Cave Pt. 1" Spooky decides to go on an adventure and takes Weber along. While trekking through an unnamed island, they discover a cave system. Spooky decides to head in. Of course he trips, hits his head and falls unconscious. Weber follows behind him and suffers the same fate. They wake up a few hours later and try to look for an escape. Back on the mainland, Fauna is frantically looking for the cats, nearly in tears from the loss of her beloved kittens. The entire family arrives on the island where the two felines were exploring. While searching the isle for any signs of the cats, the kids find some paw prints in the sand leading to the cave. Uncharacteristically, Flora goes to get the parents while Fauna goes into the cave and winds up falling on her butt. This hurts, but she escapes any serious harm. ~ Upon discovering the cave: Spooky: Cool, a cave. What do you thi- - A bug crawls into the cave - Spooky: A BUG!!! *Pounces at bug who is now in the cave* Weber: Wait, Spooky! Spooky: *Thud* Weber: *sigh* Looks like I'll have to go in after him. What the- - Another dull thud is heard as Weber hits the cave floor - *No Short Episode 169: "Story of a Cave Pt. 2" After wandering in the cave for some time, Fauna eventually meets up with the cats. Unfortunately, she's lost with them. The trio trek further into the cave. Losing hope as well as their general sense of direction, they see what looks like a possible way out. The exit however leads to a strange palace. The palace is brightly colored and seems to be made up of building blocks held together with mortar. After a bit of thinking, they decide that it's best they head in, despite the risk of being captured. The inside of the palace essentially amounts to an overgrown toy box. Meeting up with the "Toy Castle"'s ruler, they stay the night. During their stay, however, the castle is attacked by a giant humanoid monster made entirely out of broken old toys. After a grueling battle, Fauna and the cats prevail over the horrifying monstrosity. The noise of the fracas attracted the attention of the rest of the family. Reunited, the head back home while Fauna relates the events leading up to the battle. *No Short Episode 170: "Clipshow Clash" The citizens of BitF City are at battle with TVOBITFC (the villians of BitF City) when Swerve suddenly pulls out the "Hyperactive Paranoise" costume from forever ago. All the characters start alternating between reminiscing abou past episodes and using skills and items from them to fight. *Short: Roboguy tries to remember his own phone number. Episode 171: "Trip to Merippon" Someone from Poppy's world steals something from someone, so Poppy leads a group of people into Merippon to get it back. *Short: Manty and Jay get lost in Twilight Forest. Episode 172: "You're Looking Green" When Manty destroys a building by accident and Crafty crashes a bus by accident, people who aren't part of the gang begin to descriminate against green people. Can Laywer Kiwi and Kirb fight this injustice!? ~ Manty: The frog was right. Crafty: What? Manty: It's NOT easy being green. *Short: Manty is slowly shrinking. Episode 173: "The Blooper Show" Manty and Roboguy host the blooper show. With guest appearences by Kiwi, Kukaki, the Prof., and Crafty. ~ Blooper from Up the Woods Without a Paddle Bigfoot: GRARARGAGAGHRGA! Manty: Aaa- Wait! Phil, that's not the line! *Short: Sinnet gets stuck in the koala exhibit in the zoo. Episode 174: "The Hunt Is On!" To give himself and the others the thrill he used to receive from treasure hunting, Gaizo hides treasures all over the city, sending the gang on one big scavenger hunt. Whoever gets the most gets to claim all of the treasures for themselves. The promise of treasure gets the city into a bit of a craze. *Short: "Splur for dummies" Bacon teaches math to inter-city street punks. Episode 175: "Grocery What Now?" There seems to be no grocery stores in the city. When everyone runs out of food in their homes, and even the HP Bar, the gang needs to find someone who could open one. Deevil hopes to take advantage of this. *Short: "Hobo" A hobo sneaks into the Professor's lab. Episode 176: "A Normal Day At The Beach" Manty, after eating too much sugar at the beach, goes crazy. Jay is very amused. ~ Manty: GHJFDSSFBDFHHDSBHDSBDHSDSH *wrecking stuff* Murasashi: My god! Jay, he's destroying the beach! Do something! Jay: *highly amused* Nah. Heh heh.... *Short: Notar tries to buy an ice cream cone. Episode 177: "HeadCount" Notar becomes victim of a brainwashing social networking site. *Short: Manty and Jay play Pac-Man for the Atari 2600 with MST3K-esque snarky remarks. Episode 178: Dragons. Yay. Somehow, everyone becomes dragons. *Short: Manty tries to compliment Murasashi. Episode 179: Lune, Official Crazy An entire episode about Lune. Yay. Take a look deeper into his psychotic attitude. *Short: "It's meant to be broken" Lune explains he 4th wall to Bacon, Sinnet, and Roboguy. Episode 180: Personal Bubble Deevil tries to duplicate the effects of Murasashi's bubblegum shield and create a portable barrier. Through a screwup, he creates a barrier around Castle Deevil making it impossible to leave. ~ Deevil: Wow! I made a barrier! If it's as strong as I hope it is, WE'LL BE IMPENITRABLE!!! Now, I'll just turn it off and go out to buy an onion, *tries to turn it off* and an onion... *keeps trying to turn it off* And... *nervous* An onion... IT WON'T TURN OFF!!! *Short: Murasashi refuses to leave her bubble shield because she thinks there's a ghost. Episode 181: Sounds Fair A whole load of the Citygoers start a fair. During the events of the fair... -Marissa eats a bad corndog and gets ill. (she gets better) -The Prof makes a game booth and competes with Morsque's Trang's booth to get more customers (who cares why he has a booth?) -Truman tries to steal stuff. Swerve steals what he steals and gives it back, and somehow Truman doesn't notice. -Illia holds a pie eating contest. Somehow this goes horribly wrong. -Fauna tries to win the game where you knock over the bottles with the baseball. And maybe more. *Short: Manty tries to balance on a streetlight. Episode 182: "BitF City vs. Biological Warfare" Manty and Jay are fooling around in the Professor's new outdoor reasearch area when a SwirlPlant (the bush that produces Swirlberries) seed falls out of Jay's pocket. The seed plants itself in the ground, which, surprisingly, destroys all the nearby plantlife. The Professor, shocked, discovers that the plant is an extremely invasive species when not in Triglo soil. But, it's been revealed that Deevil's been spying over this incident. He invents a new cannon that shoots bombs that scatter SwirlPlant seeds. He fires it, and the entire continent of Australia (or wherever BitF City is) is covered in the seed, destroying the continent's ecosystem. The Professor, now in a full-fledged panic, asks for Manty and Jay for advice. They reveal that all the seeds have a "mother plant", and they must destroy all 5 of them to kill the others. The Professor creates a party of most of the people in the city. They start trekking southwards, and soon find the first Mother Plant. They destroy it, and move on to the north. Manty, Jay, and Murasashi are seperated from the group and lost in the desert. Manty finds the second Mother Plant, and eats a Keroita SwirlBerry (which are known for it's hallucinogenic properties). He suffers from an extremely bizarre hallucination. When the effects of the berry wear off, it it revealed that the Professor and his group has found them. They move on. Rac wanders off, and is attacked by BlackWade. A battle ensures, and Rac is mortally wounded before the group comes and repels BlackWade away. They find the third Mother Plant where he was standing. The Professor modifies a radar system of his to find the two remaining Mother Plants. It is revealed that one is in Merripon, and the other is the one that accidentally fell out of Jay's pocket. The Professor travels to Merripon with Swerve's characters to destroy the Mother Seed. The remaining characters return to the city, where they find Deevil in a huge mech. They destroy it. THE END BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY ~ Manty: Woah, Jay...what's going on? Jay: Um, nothing really. What? Manty: Jebus on a stick! The world is all wiggly and colorful! I'm seeing spots and... - Jay and Murasashi turn into spoons that fly towards the sky. Things get weird - Manty: WOAH! It's like some mental patient's back tattoo! *No Short Episode 183: "Comic Relief My Foot!" Roboguy, tired of his piers calling him a comic relief character (whatever that is :P) decides to prove himself by going on a quest of epic proportions. And so he does. Roboguy journeys deep into the neighboring mountains, where it is rumored that odd creatures slumber. A tale unfolds, one of excitement, bravery, betrayal, and heart ache. Prepare to venture where no one has gone before: into Roboguy's one and only serious role. *Short: "What's a Yoga?" Master Morty Mole attempts to calm himself through yoga. Episode 184: "5, 24, 9001, HIKE!!!" The citizens engage in a game of good ol' fashion football. Numerious cases of physical humor ensue. ~ Professor: Who would ever play such a barbaric game? - Poppy tackles Professor at top speed - *Short: "Identity Crisis" After a bizarre foosball accident, Blade ends up inhabiting Elbat. Episode 185: "Just Shoot Me" During the BitF City Health Fair, Manty and Deevil enter an anonymous DNA Match Testing Booth. When they test positive for blood relation, the Professor breaks to them the bad news: The are brother and sister. Creepy. As Manty copes with finding out he's Deevil's little brother, Deevil starts trying to adapt to womanhood with the help of Swerve's female characters. *Short: "Poppy Pop" Poppy is soda addicted. Episode 186: "Earth Day!" The citizens help pick up trash on the beach on Earth Day. Let's just say it involves opened relationships, lots of drama, and a couple of murders. *Short: Manty sets Poppy's house in Merripon on fire. Episode 187: "IT BUUUUUURNS!" A poster with a list of... FAN PAIRINGS is hung up and enlarged in the center of the city. Everyone is disturbed. Idiocy ensues. *Short: "Cat Scan" Jay becomes alleric to cats. Episode 188: Dark Signs of What is to Come A mysterious man enters the city. Sure this doesn't seem episode worthy at first, but when a series of murders occur, something is up. Who is this man? Why is he here? Maybe one of the characters know... *Short: Roboyguy contemplates the meaning of life. And the world nearly ends. Episode 189: Love Sinks Joe manages to forget his and Ella's anniversery, and she's not too happy about this. To help the lovelorn husband get back onto good terms with his wife, the gang rents out a boat, and go on a love cruise around the ocean. Although this cruise manages to bring out the worst in all of the couples. Lets hope they settle their problems before things get too out of hand. *Short: "Stand Up" Manty attempts stand up comedy. Episode 190: "MAAAKEOVER!!!" Kuddles is sick and tired of everyone being so unafraid of him. So all the other villains pitch in to help toughen up his look. ~ Kuddles: Argh, I'm sick and tired of being called 'Little Fluffykins' by my arch rivals... Games Master: Sounds like what you need is... a MAAAKEOVER!!! Deevil: Oooh, I'll do his hair! Morqsue: I call nails! *Short: "'Splosions" Manty and Sinnet attempt to make amazing fireworks displays. Episode 191: "The Mysterious Mystery of the Restauwasn't (AKA: Curry Binge)" An Indian restaurant appears in the city overnight. Everyone decides the best way to investigate is to go and have a massive meal. Fire-breathing and obesity ensue. *Short: Smooth Jazz: King Deevil turns on the radio. Everyone else on Triglo Island likes the music far better than he does. Episode 192: "Metal Munchies" Robots live in the city. Robots are made of metal. Glyde eats metal. I think the rest can be pieced together rather nicely. Roboguy, Crafty, Sinnet, and Elbat have become targets for Glyde's lunch. Lets hope someone stops that dragon. *Short: "Hobo Again" The hobo that snuck into the Professor's lab managed to get into Deevil's castle. Episode 193: "Starry Artists" A few members of the crew (Rac, Poppy, Kukaki and Roboguy, maybe more) decide to draw up some sort of manga style comics. The comics all seem to reflect their personalities: Rac's is an action shonen, Poppy has a dramady, Kukaki gets hentai (ew), and Roboguy has a slice of life comedy comic. None of them are doing too well. *Short: Manty reads Roboguy's finished comic once it's been worked on a while. Funny reactions galore. Episode 194: "Arma-game-on" The inhabitants of the City are turned against one another... once they realize that they prefer different game consoles. Which shall prevail: the WorkStation, the W Box, or the Woo? *Short: "Clowning Around" Poppy believes a street performing clown is spying on her. Episode 195: "You Can't Prove Nothin!" The Professor creates a robot who looks just like him in order to avoid Kukaki. But once the robot malfunctions, Kukaki believes that she has killed Professor SSBBrawler. Being thoroughly freaked out, Kukaki attempts to stay sane and hide the body. Hilarity ensues, I hope. *Short: "Dictionary Who?" Sinnet demonstrates everything you can do with a dictionary. Besides reading it. Episode 196: "Morty McFly" Master Morty Mole takes Kuddles's UFO for a joyride, but something goes horribly, horribly wrong. Soon enough, Morty is traveling through time, glancing bits and pieces of the history of the heroes, villains, and everything in between. *Short: "That's Rather Unfortunate" Gaizo throws his back out while giving chase to Jacovi. Episode 197: "The Semi-Far Future Part 1" Notar is sent twenty years into the future. The City, however, is now mostly destroyed and ruled by the villains of the RP. Notar then gets involved with a rebel group that plans to take out the villains. *No Short Episode 198: "The Semi-Far Future Part 2" Notar leads the group through the villains' obnoxiously large headquarters. The group takes out the villains, only to turn out that the villains were being led by someone else. Notar's future self. It turns out Poppy died in some horrible accident, causing Notar to go mentally insane, and turning evil and all that. He eventually goes back in time, and saves Poppy from the death she would have had had Notar not been there to save her. *No Short Episode 199: "Filler of Filler" The previous filler episodes combine into one large filler episode. *Short: Notar attempts to learn how to juggle with Roboguy as his teacher. Episode 200: "Epic Recap Time" The cast (everyone except for Kukaki) recap all that's happend up to that point. Why not Kukaki? Because it's Kukaki, and do you really want her to recap it for you? *No Short Category:T.V. Series